Project Summary: Immunology Core (Core H) The Emory CFAR Immunology Core enables studies of the pathogenesis, treatment, and prevention of immunodeficiency virus infections in humans and non-human primates by providing access to the highest quality assessments of immunological function. The Immunology Core contains three components: the Flow Cytometry Laboratory, which has been a mainstay of the Emory CFAR for almost two decades, and two new components, Single Cell Transcriptional Analysis and CyTOF, that have been prioritized for receipt of Tier 2 funding by the CFAR Executive Leadership. Flow Cytometry: The Immunology Core, through its Flow Cytometry Laboratory (FCL), is a leader in developing advanced flow cytometric techniques and has an outstanding track record in providing CFAR investigators and the larger HIV research community with training, education, and a full range of services including state-of-the-art polychromatic analytic flow cytometry and cell sorting. Single Cell Transcriptional Analysis: There is a growing need for the application of advanced techniques that expand the HIV research community's ability to better understand immune cell function. The Emory CFAR Immunology Core will use the Fluidigm Biomark and Fluidigm C1 platforms for this purpose, and through collaboration with the Yerkes Genomics Core, provide researchers with high-throughput microfluidic transcriptional profiling of immune cell populations and transcriptional analysis of single immune cells, using either RT-PCR or single cell RNA-Seq. CyTOF: A complementary advanced technique that is increasingly being used to dissect immune responses is the use of mass spectrometry (cytometry by time-of-flight; CyTOF) for HIV-related immunology research. The addition of CyTOF services to the Emory CFAR Immunology Core will enable investigators to analyze the expression of 30 or more immunologic parameters on a single cell basis. In the next project period the Immunology Core proposes the following specific aims: 1) To provide members of the Emory CFAR and the larger AIDS research community with the highest quality flow cytometry data, cell sorting services, and training; 2) To carry out high-throughput transcriptional profiling of bulk and single cell immune cells for CFAR investigators; and 3) To support the use of mass cytometry (CyTOF) for the high dimensional immune profiling of T and B cells. This array of services will provide Emory CFAR investigators with unprecedented access to a wide range of tools to better understand immune function in HIV and SIV infection, as well as to further develop novel approaches to prevent and cure HIV infection.